Perfect
by kiraracat14
Summary: Kagome and Sango have a perfect life. Perfect grades, friends, and popularity until InuYasha and Miroku turn their worlds upside down. plz r&r. ch 5 up
1. 1st day

Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not me alright.  
  
Kagome woke to the ringing of her alarm clock on the nightstand. Turning the alarm off she rose to her feet and stretched. Kagome was still half asleep when she showered but emerged awake and refreshed. After drying her hair she put on her new school uniform. Today was her first day of high school and she wasn't the least bit nervous. Most new students would be, but Kagome's best friend Sango was a sophomore and had introduced her to many people at the school. Instead of being nervous she was excited. Kagome was putting on her shoes when her mother called to her "Kagome. Sango's here". "Coming". she shouted back slipping on her left shoe and running down stairs. Sango's father had driven them to school since they were little and because they were next door neighbors it wasn't a burden to pick up Kagome on the way to school.  
  
Sango was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs also in the school uniform. Casual dress was optional at the school but everyone wore the uniforms. "Ready"? asked Sango "Yep". replied Kagome picking up her school bag which sat near the door. They walked out to the burgundy mini van sitting in the drive way and found Kohaku and Souta already in the car. Their brothers had became friends a few years ago when they had ended up in the same class at school, they were just like Sango and Kagome, inseparable. Souta and Kohaku were dropped off at their school and then Kagome and Sango at theirs. They immediately found a group of their friends and sat with them on the benches in front of the school. It was a completely normal day, everything was exactly the way it should have been until the moment that would turn their lives upside down. "Look". said their friend Nami. "Look at those guys". She then discretely pointed toward the student parking lot. Kagome and Sango would have noticed them even if she hadn't pointed. There were two boys they didn't know walking toward the school.  
  
Both of them wore baggy jeans and T shirts instead of the school uniform. The boy on the left had white hair and what looked like dog ears. It was common to see demons at their school, the human and demon schools had integrated years ago and everyone got along just fine, in fact Their friend Nami was a cat demon. The boy next to him looked older with short black hair in a ponytail and earrings. It isn't polite to stare but none of them could help themselves, and they weren't the only ones staring now everyone they passed turned to stare at them and whisper. Sango because of her social status knew everyone in the school but she had never seen these boys before. Nami gave a feline like purr and said "Meeeow! Look at dog boy over their. He's pretty cute". Kagome rolled her eyes. She couldn't see anything attractive about him at all.  
  
InuYasha was used to people staring at him and Miroku couldn't have cared less if they wanted to stare. InuYasha lifted his eyes from the ground to scan the crowd; his eyes fell on Kagome and they both immediately looked away. "What's wrong". Miroku asked his friend "Th..that girl over there". stuttered InuYasha "Looks just like Kikyo". "Not her again". said Miroku shaking his head "Haven't you gotten over her yet"? "Never, how could I forget her". he replied. Miroku had heard about Kikyo all summer from InuYasha. He and his family had moved next to Miroku at the beginning of summer. The two became great friends but InuYasha was always mentioning his girlfriend Kikyo who he had left at his old school. Miroku thought of InuYasha as his best friend (out of the few he had) but knew if her heard Kikyo's name one more time he was going to explode.  
  
The first bell rung and everyone slowly trickled into their separate classes. Sango walked to her assigned locker to drop off her books. "I guess were locker mates". said a voice behind her. She quickly turned to see the boy from earlier. "The names Miroku". he said extending his hand. Sango smiled politely smiled and went back to loading her books into the locker. "Is everyone as cold as you are here". said Miroku "I have a class to get to". Sango said "and I don't need to be late on my first day". She turned to leave when he spoke to her "Hey, don't I even get a name". Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes and turned around. "My names Sango". she said "Anything else". "Yeah". he said "I don't know where I'm going, I'm new, but you probably already knew that". Sango sighed, now I really will be late. "Let me see your schedule". she said. He felt into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. Wow he's organized, she thought. Sango studied the paper. "You're a senior"? she said, he did look older. "Yeah". he replied "Go back down stairs". she said "Then go to the hallway on the right. Most of your classes will be down there". Miroku thanked her and walked away.  
  
Kagome got into her class just before the second bell. Room 212 Ms. Keade, History. Sango had had Ms. Keade last year and said she was on of the nicer teachers at the school. Ms. Keade checked Kagome's schedule and pointed to a seat. "Over there miss Higurashi". she said. Kagome almost fell over when she saw who she was sitting next to. It's that boy, she thought. Slowly she walked to her seat and sat down next to him. "What are you lookin at"? he said. Kagome immediately looked down at the desk; she hadn't meant to stare. The teacher began reading the list of requirements for the class. "Know this, a great portion of your grade will be given on how well you work with your partner, I assign many group projects". Oh great, thought Kagome; what am I going to do.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, so what do ya think. Keep writing, stop. Review and tell me ok. thanks. 


	2. 1 month later

Perfect  
  
Authors: The reviews are in and all are in favor of more. Yeah, I was hoping you guys would like it. Keep reviewing I really appreciate when you do. I love that little voice that goes "You've got mail." Lol. Anyway you  
people came for a story so here it is chapter 2.  
  
It was only a month into the school and InuYasha was driving Kagome nuts. "I can't stand it." she said stabbing a green bean on her lunch tray with a fork. "He never does his part of the work, he just sits there. I'm going to fail History because of him." "Ms. Keade lets him do nothing." Sango said stirring her pudding. Haven't you asked if you could change partners?" "About three times." Kagome replied "What about you  
  
Sango." said Nami "You have to share a locker with that senior, what's his name?" "Miroku." she said "It's really not that bad I'm usually able to avoid him." He was nice enough but girls like her just didn't hang around boys like Miroku, it was against some unwritten law. Her school had many unwritten laws; such as you had to wear the school uniform, you had to date someone with the same social status, and so on. Following those rules made you popular and popularity was hard to come by. Girls like her friends Nami, Kara, and Yuri had accepted Sango quickly which was unusual and she considered herself lucky. When the finished their lunches they headed for their classes.  
  
Sango went from lunch straight to her locker. It was obvious Miroku had been there while she was eating, there were papers and some of his books sloppily placed in the locker. Sango was an organized person and immediately began to straighten the books and papers. She removed a paper and a few fell out, picking them up the test that ended up on the top was a test. Unintentionally she looked at the grade; 49%. Sango was shocked; personally she had never gotten less than 75%. She was surprised to Miroku's voice behind her "Find anything interesting." She whirled around to face him dropping the papers. He knelt and picked them up and stuffed them back into the locker. "I don't spy on you and I'd really appreciate it if you'd do the same for me." He closed the door and turned to walk away. "I really could help you if you'd like." Sango said suddenly. She didn't know why she had said that, maybe it was out of guilt, but there was no way of taking it back now. Miroku contemplated her offer. He want help or need it but the thought of spending extra time with a girl like Sango was tempting. "Sure." He said "Come over to my place tomorrow." Sango forced a smile on her face. "Ok, see you then." What on Earth had she just gotten herself into?  
  
At the end of the day Sango and Kagome got into the van with their brothers and headed for home. When she got home Kagome was greeted by the smell of her mothers wonderful cooking. She entered the kitchen saying hello to her family then headed up to her room to call Sango and do her homework.  
  
The first thing Sango heard when she entered the house was the phone ringing. While talking to Kagome she began to prepare dinner. Her mother had died after Kohaku was born and she now took care of things such as meals, shopping, and laundry. To help his sister Kohaku took the plates from the cupboard and set the table for her. "Thank you Kohaku." She said "What would I do without you."  
  
Miroku dropped off InuYasha and went home. He entered the house throwing his bag down by the door. Going to the living room he found his uncle still passed out on the couch. "Just where I left you." he said Miroku walked to the kitchen putting a few slices of left over pizza into the microwave. Picking up an orange he threw it at his uncle who sat up cursing at him. "C'mon get up." said Miroku "You're the one who chose to work night shift. I'll make you some coffee." It wasn't unusual his uncle would drink too much and sleep all day. Miroku was used after ten years.  
  
InuYasha dreaded going home to his half brother, step mother, and his father who thought they were one big happy family. Avoiding every last one of them he went to his room and turned on his stereo. If he were back in the city they had moved from he would be with Kikyo now, not at home. He missed Kikyo terribly. She was the only person who understood him. InuYasha knew he would never find anyone else like her. He could barely stand sitting next to that girl, Kagome. Every time he saw her he was painfully reminded of Kikyo and for the one thousand five hundredth time he wished they had never moved. I can't like it here, he thought, I won't allow myself to like it. 


	3. study date

Perfect  
  
The next day after school Sango walked up the driveway of Miroku's house and rang the doorbell. She was surprised to find that his house was only a mile from hers. She heard movement in the house and Miroku finally opened the door. "Hey." He said "come on in." Sango walked in and he shut the door behind her. The house was dark except for the light that came through the windows. The place was quite messy like no one really bothered to clean up. "My books are up in my room." he said starting up the stairs and Sango followed after him. The house was also very quite. "Isn't anyone else home?" she said, a little nervous. "My uncle." Miroku replied. "He works nightshift as a security guard at a building downtown. He basically sleeps all day then goes to work."  
When they got in the room Miroku knelt and looked under his bead. "What are you doing?" Sango asked "Looking for my books." He replied "I never study so I really don't know where they are; but if I were a book I think I'd hide under here." he said laughing. Sango laughed too. She looked around the room which didn't look much better than the rest of the house. Next to her there was a fish bowl with a tiny fish swimming in it. "Is this your pet?" she asked. "That's jaws my attack fish." he said, joking of course. Sango continued looking around and felt something touch her leg. "Miroku." she said angrily "What?" he said taking his head out from under the bed. Sango looked down and saw a cat.  
"You have a cat too." she said kneeling to pet it. "He was my mom's." Miroku replied. "was?" said Sango "Yeah, my parents died in an accident when I was nine. I really don't like cats that much but I kind of couldn't get rid of him." "I'm so sorry." she said "I had no idea." Miroku came over and sat by Sango. "Its ok, I don't mind, you couldn't have known." He noticed she had a sad expression on her face. "Hey how bout after this we go get burgers; my treat." He said trying to cheer her up. Sango thought for a moment. "But I usually cook for my father and brother." "That's what they invented home delivery." Miroku said. "I'd probably starve without it. it can't kill them to order in one night can it." "Alright she replied. "I'll call them later and ask."  
Miroku seemed to understand a little better after the lesson which was a miracle considering he wasn't listening very hard, although it seemed to Sango he had been. Sango closed the book "Well I guess that's about it." she said. "Good." Said Miroku grabbing a set of keys off his desk. "Let's go I'm starving." Sango followed him down stairs and to the garage. "It isn't much." He said "But it runs." They got in the car and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant. About halfway through her burger Sango said what she had been meaning to say for the entire lesson. "You know Miroku, my mom died when I was about the same as you were when you lost your parents. So I know its pretty rough." He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Thank you for your sympathy but were here to enjoy ourselves, so how about we talk about something else. Ok ." Sango was glad he wanted to change the subject. She didn't know why she had brought it up but some how she felt like she knew him better, that there was some strange connection she felt with Miroku now.  
On the way to Sango's house Miroku turned on the radio. "Pick a station." He said "I don't care which one." Sango finally found a station playing her favorite song and she started mouthing the words. "You know." She said "This song is really fun to dance to; do you like to dance?" "Me," he replied "I can't even do the chicken dance. I guess I'm kind of dance challenged." They both started laughing. Miroku pulled into her driveway and Sango got out of the car. "See ya tomorrow." he said Sango paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure, see ya then." Miroku stayed in the driveway until he was sure she was in the house then drove off.  
When Sango walked by the living room she heard her fathers voice which sounded angry. "Sango where on earth have you been! You're brother and I were worried sick about you." It just then Sango realized she had forgotten to call her father and tell him she was going out. "I'm so sorry." she said "I meant to call you. Miroku took me out for dinner when we finished studying as a thank you. I really did mean to call but I forgot." "Alright." he said a little softer. "Next time remember to tell me where you're going. Now go finish your homework if you haven't already and go to bed." Sango nodded and went to her room. "Good night father." she called.  
She dropped her bag next to the desk in the corner of the room laid down on her bed. Her study date with Miroku hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would be. 


	4. boyz and friends

Perfect  
  
Authors' notes: Hey guys, it's me Mandy. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I haven't had time, but I promise I'll try to go faster. So enough  
talk here's chapter 4.  
  
Kagome enter the classroom with a handful of papers; her half of the report. She walked up to InuYasha slamming them on the desk in front of him. "Well here's my half, where's yours?" she said crossly "Well?" "Chill out." He said coolly. "Right here." he handed her two pieces of crumpled paper of his backpack. "There ya go." Kagome's eyes scanned the papers. "It's all wrong, it makes no sense!" for a moment she had thought he had finally decided to help her. "Hey, I did it didn't I." he said. Kagome's patience was wearing thin. "You are a lazy, inconsiderate jerk!" she yelled "You don't do anything for anyone but yourself, you..." Ms. Keade stood up from behind her desk. "That's quite enough Miss Higurashi." she said "I'd like to see you after class." She then sat back down and addressed the class. "Please pass your reports to the front of the classroom."  
  
Kagome stayed in her seat until the rest of the class had left, she then approached her teacher's desk. "Ms. Keade I'm really sorry, it's just that InuYasha gets on my nerves. He doesn't do anything, if you'd only let me switch..." Ms. Keade interrupted her. "Do you know why I won't let you switch partners?" she asked. Kagome felt like saying, because you like to torture people, but didn't say anything. Kagome shrugged "Why?" "Because," her teacher replied. "Through out your entire life you will have to work with people you don't like. You might as well learn to deal with those sort of people now." she stopped and looked at Kagome, she smiled. "Give InuYasha a chance; you've been quite hostile towards him since the beginning. Only together will you pass this class; you may go now." she said. Kagome nodded and proceeded to her next class.  
  
At lunch Kagome asked her friends their advice. "Maybe you could do the projects together so you could make sure he's doing his part." said Nami talking a sip of her soda. It was a good idea but Kagome could stand the thought of spending extra time with InuYasha didn't sound too exciting. "Speaking of studying, Sango how's your study time with Miroku coming?" Kagome asked. Sango paused before answering. "Fine." she answered blushing slightly. "Fine?" said Yuri leaning across the table studying Sango's face. "Judging by that look on your face it's got to be more than just fine." "Don't tell me you're falling for him." said Kara putting her face so close to Sango's Sango had to lean backwards.  
  
"It's nothing." said Sango "It's really nothing. He's nice but..." "Good." said Kara cutting her off. "You with him wouldn't be right, not right at all. Besides, your popular you could have any guy in the school, so why would you waste your time with that loser." "Did someone mention me?" said a voice behind Kara who whirled around to see Miroku. He immediately looked at Sango who was blushing again. "So tomorrow's Saturday, I was wondering if you'd like to do something?" he asked. Sango started to speak then looked around the table. Kagome and Nami looked confused but Yuri and Kara glared and discreetly shook their heads. Sango closed he mouth then spoke. "I was under the impression I was your tutor not your girlfriend; and besides, I have plans for tomorrow." Miroku's smile immediately faded. "Fine." he said as he turned and walked away. Kara and Yuri smirked. "You told him off." they said "good job." Sango felt awful for what she had just said.  
  
Sango knocked on Miroku's door an hour after school. "Miroku." she called. "Please open the door." Moments later the door swung open and Miroku stood looking at her with an angry hurt expression. "What?" he said. "Miroku I'm sorry, I really am, but my friends...I couldn't in front of them...do you understand?" Miroku was silent for a moment. "Of course I do, I understand that your just like them; a clone. No mind or thoughts of your own. I'm not stupid; they didn't want you to say yes so you didn't. You don't ever do anything your friends don't approve of, do you?" Sango stuttered. "I...its not that at all, its...well." "Maybe I am stupid." he said "I thought you weren't like that, but obviously I was wrong." "Please don't be angry with me." Sango said "Please..." "I've got to go." Miroku said shutting the door. Sango stood there for a moment then walked away.  
  
On the way home she thought about what Miroku had said about her. "...your just like them; a clone. No mind or thoughts of your own." "You don't ever do anything your friends don't approve of, do you." Sango didn't want to admit it but he was right. She did everything her friends wanted her to do. But they had taken her in their group first year of high school and made her popular. They were her friends and they wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do, would they? She did what they always did because that's what friends do, right? And if she didn't listen to them they wouldn't abandon her, of course they wouldn't. But the more she thought about her friends the more she began to question their loyalty. She trusted Kagome with no doubts but what about Kara, Yuri, and Nami? Were they really her true friends?  
  
Sango could barely concentrate on her homework that night. She looked at the phone on her nightstand and wondered if she should call Kagome and tell her about what she was thinking but then realized it was too late. The time had flown while she had sat at her desk trying to study. It was 12:30 and time to call it a night if she wanted to get up on time in the morning. Sango changed into her night clothes, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. I wish there was something I could do for Miroku to make up for what I did, she thought then fell asleep.  
  
In the next house over Kagome was sitting in her bed. What can I do for InuYasha to get him to cooperate with me? She thought. There's got to be something I can do... Just then and idea popped into her head. Perfect, she thought. I'll do it tomorrow. Feeling relieved that she had found a solution to her problem Kagome turned out her light and went to sleep. 


	5. saturdates

Perfect  
  
Both Kagome and Sango woke up early Saturday morning. Sango made breakfast still trying to figure out how to make up with Miroku. She hated it when someone was angry with her. Sango's father entered the room with his newspaper and sat down at the table. "Smell's delicious". He said Sango smiled. She took the frying pan off the stove and dished the eggs and bacon on to the three plates on the table. "Kohaku"! Sango called "Breakfast's ready!" She put the pan in the sink and sat down in front of her plate. Kohaku entered the kitchen sleepily and sat next two her.  
  
Breakfast was quite until their father spoke. "Taste's wonderful Sango." he said "You're cooking's getting as good as your mother's." Sango blushed. "Not that good." She said Sango hadn't eaten much; she was stirring around the eggs on her plate when her father noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sango looked up. "Nothing, it's just that I'm kind of in an argument with a friend." Just then the phone rang. Sango picked it up. "Hello?" she said "Oh, Miroku, it you." "Hey." He said "Look, I was mad at you but, I think I was kind of harsh on you so I guess I'm, sorry." "No. "she replied. "I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am." "Do you still want to do something?" he asked. Sango thought for a moment. "Sure." Sango answered "Where should I meet you?" "Open you front door." He said. Confused Sango walked into the hallway and opened the door. Miroku stood there holding his cell phone. "Hey."  
  
Sango was embarrassed. All she was wearing was an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Let's go." He said grabbing her hand. "oh no, I'm not ready." Sango said trying to pull away. "You look fine Sango." Miroku said smiling. Sango blushed slightly. "Let me go tell my father I'm leaving." She said walking to the kitchen. "I'm going with Miroku for a while." Sango said poking her head into the kitchen. "Wait." her father said "What about breakfast?" "I'm not hungry." Sango replied "You haven't done the dishes yet." "I'll do the dishes father." said Kohaku. Sango smiled. "Thank you so much Kohaku." Sango slipped on her shoes and grabbed her sweater on the way out the door. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome was nervous as she rang InuYasha's doorbell. She waited about a minute then rang the bell again. This time a tall boy opened the door. He towered over Kagome and made her nervous. He had long silver hair like InuYasha, strange markings on his face, and wore an expressionless face. "Um... is InuYasha here?" Kagome said quietly. The boy stayed standing where he was and said nothing. Kagome thought about repeating herself when she heard InuYasha's voice. "Out of the way Sesshomaru." InuYasha squeezed past his brother and faced Kagome. "What do you want?" he said. Sesshomaru turned and went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said sweetly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot so I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and study for the big test coming up." InuYasha was extremely confused. One minute she hated his guts, the next she was asking him over. He didn't want to go, but he also didn't want to spend his Saturday at home with Sesshomaru. InuYasha looked at Kagome and her fake smile then looked back to the living room where his brother was sitting. He took a deep breath then spoke. "Fine I'll come." InuYasha unenthusiastically.  
  
"Here we are." said Miroku pulling into a parking stall. "The aquarium!" said Sango excitedly. "I used to come here all the time when I was little." "I've got a friend who works here." Miroku said. "He works with the sharks and say's he'll let us swim in the tank with them, isn't it great Sango!" "Sango stared at him with extremely large eyes. Miroku started laughing. "Calm down." He said "It was a joke. My friend works with penguins; he's gonna let us back with the penguins." Sango was relieved. "That wasn't funny." She said "But I love penguins."  
  
A tall young man stood at the entrance to the penguin exhibit; obviously Miroku's friend. Miroku waved to him. "Hey Shoun." The boy Shoun waved back. "Ready to meet some birds?" he said looking at Sango. She smiled. "Of course." To the side of the entrance there was a door labeled 'Employee's only' which they entered. "Are you sure this is alright?" Sango asked. Shoun replied "Exhibit's closed today, nobody's gonna see you so don't worry." Sango was now a little nervous. "Put these on." said Shoun handing both Sango and Miroku a heavy winter coat. "It's real cold in there." He picked up a large bucket of fish and opened a heavy door. All three then entered the enclosure.  
  
Shoun picked a fish out of the bucket and swung it over his head. Immediately about twenty or more penguins came waddling toward them. "Want to feed them?" he asked handing Sango a fish, and then one to Miroku. Shoun demonstrated by squatting down and hold the fish in front of him. Immediately a penguin snatched it out of his hand. "While their eating it you can pet them, just not too much." Sango held out her fish and it was soon taken. She reached out and stroked the bird's smooth feathers; Miroku did the same. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled he smiled back.  
  
When they had finished the bucket of fish Shoun led them back out. All three were practically frozen after thirty minutes. "Thank you so much Shoun." Sango said. Shoun looked at her. "That's not even the best part." He said. He led them farther down the hallway and into a small room. "This." he said picking up a ball of fluffy feathers. "This is Kari." He held out a small penguin. "awwwww." Sango exclaimed "Can I hold it?" "Be my guest." Shoun replied handing the baby over to Sango. "What is it doing back here?" she asked. "She's an orphan." Shoun explained "I have feed her every few hours, she's a real pain." He said jokingly. "This is wonderful." said Sango cuddling the baby chick.  
  
"I'm home." Kagome announced entering the house. Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen. "Kagome where have you been?" she asked "Oh, who's your new friend?" "This is my History partner InuYasha; he's here to study with me." "Well, InuYasha." her mother said "I'm Mrs. Higurashi, it's very nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand. Just then Mrs. Higurashi noticed InuYasha's ears. "Oh! What adorable ears!" she exclaimed feeling them. "Mom!" said Kagome embarrassedly. Souta came out of the living room and saw his mother feeling InuYasha's ears. "Me next!" he said excitedly rushing toward the three of them. "No way Souta!" said Kagome. "C'mon InuYasha." she said taking InuYasha by the arm dragging him upstairs.  
  
"I am so, so, sorry about that." Kagome said InuYasha looked at her face and could see she really was embarrassed. "It's ok I guess." He said. It really was bizarre how much she looked like Kikyo. About ten minute's after they had begun studying Mrs. Higurashi entered the room carrying a plate of homemade brownies and two glasses of milk. "I thought you two might like some snacks to help you study." She said sweetly. "Thanks mom." Said Kagome, still embarrassed by what her mother had done. "Yeah, thanks." Said InuYasha through a mouthful of brownie. "You're very welcome." Mrs. Higurashi said walking out of the room.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sat for a moment eating their snacks in silence. InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Why the sudden change of heart towards me?" he asked. Kagome thought for a moment. "Well...because I thought I was judging you too quickly." She said smiling. "Liar." said InuYasha "You're doing this for your grade." Kagome paused. "That too." she said uneasily. But I have been really hostile toward you from the beginning". "That's my fault." Said InuYasha "I was being judgmental towards you." "Why?" Kagome asked. "Because..." said InuYasha "Because you look just like someone I used to know." "You're girlfriend?" Kagome inquired. "Yeah. When we moved last Summer and I had to leave her behind. I'm still trying to let her go. Seeing you every day is a constant reminder of what I left behind." "Wow," said Kagome "You must really love her." "Yeah." InuYasha replied.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome talked for so long they didn't notice the time going by. At 5:00 Mrs. Higurashi entered the room again. "InuYasha." she said "It's late, but you can stay for dinner if you'd like." InuYasha thought for a moment then answered. "Sure, I'll stay."  
  
After leaving the penguin exhibit Sango and Miroku spent the rest of the day walking around the rest of the aquarium. Sango had been having such a good time she hadn't looked at her watch in hours. "5:30 already!" Sango said checking the time. "I better get home." "Miroku nodded and they went back to the car. Sango had had the time of her life that day. Miroku really wasn't like the other boys she had been with. He was thoughtful, funny, a little perverted but that's what made Miroku Miroku.  
  
Sango's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Miroku pulled into her driveway. "Well, home sweet home." he said Sango got out of the car and walked over to the drivers window. "Thank you so much for today, I had a wonderful time." Miroku smiled "I'm glad; I like to see you smile." Sango smiled and leaned into the car and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "goodnight." She said. On the way to the door Sango had an idea of how to thank Miroku for today. "Wait!" she said running down the driveway after Miroku who had begun backing out. "Miroku do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked Miroku thought for a minute. "Not really." He said "I'll probably go home eat some ramen and watch TV. Why?" "Well if you're not doing anything would you like to stay for dinner?" Miroku smiled. "Why not, sure, I'll stay." 


End file.
